RWBY Volume 1
by Sarinman
Summary: Hi! This goes on along with my RWBY Trailers that I made. What this is, is RWBY in written form. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed the trailers. I hope that I made them almost as good as they actually were. I will only put in a author note if I really feel like I need it. So let's get to Episode 1!**

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."_

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

" _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."_

Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

" _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'."_

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

" _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."_

The castle zooms out to show a map of _Remnant_ , which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering _moon_ over a city at night.

" _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."_

We look down and see a man walking with swag. He has orange hair, a white jacket, and a cane. He has a group of people who are all wearing bowler hats. As they are walking, people seem to be fleeing from them in fear.

" _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."_

They seem to be walking to a dust store named 'From Dust Till Dawn'. They open the door and see a old man with the most majestic facial hair in the world.

" _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The man with the orange hair asked. One of his henchmen raised a weapon at the old man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The man begged. The other guy shook his head.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, calm down, we're not here for your money" He looks at his henchmen. "Grab the Dust" He ordered. A henchman opens a case and removes one of the cylinders and takes the dust. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The man orders. A henchman moves to go get more dust, but hears something. He unsheathes his sword

( **Play 'This Will Be The Day')**

The henchman sees a girl with a red cloak reading a weapons magazine. The guy points his sword at her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," The guy orders. He doesn't get a response. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!" He yells. The henchman goes and shakes her shoulder, in which her hood falls and we see the girl from the 'Red Trailer'.

"Yes?" She asks. She sees him pointing his sword at her. (No nasty thoughts… No nasty thoughts… *Shudders in fear*)

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!" He orders.

"Are you robbing me?" She asks. The henchman wants to facepalm, but doesn't.

"Yes!" He yells.

"Ooohhh…" She realizes. The orange haired guy is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" is heard, and the henchman that was robbing the red girl flies past him. Orange calmly motions for another to handle the red girl.

"Freeze!" One of the henchmen ordered. The other men look outside as she gets up and unfolds a box into its scythe form. Orange scowls, but Red smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

 **(Stop 'This Will Be The Day')**

"Okay… Get her!" Orange yells. The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Red, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Orange's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Orange says sarcastically."Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," He raises his cane up to her, and the bottom flips up to a sight "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He says as he shoots a firework thing at her.

It explodes where she was, but she falls out of the sky and lands. She looks and sees Orange climbing up a ladder to a roof. She turns back to the shopkeeper. "You okay if I go after him?" She asks. He nods.

Orange gets to the roof and waits, but then sees Red come up. "Persistent." He mutters. Red gets ready to fight him, but a bullhead comes up and Orange gets in. He holds up a dust gem and looks at her. "End of the line Red!" He shouts. Orange throws it at her, then he shoots at it, causing a huge explosion. "Woah-ho-ho-ho!" The smoke clears and he sees a blonde woman with a purple glyph in front of her.

The woman then moves her weapon, causing the bullhead to move and shake. "We've got a huntress!" Orange yells to the pilot. She gets up and goes to the area where Orange was. The Huntress glows purple, then shoots a blast over the bullhead, making a storm cloud appear. "The hell…" Orange asks no one in particular.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the Huntress. She blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The Huntress back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Orange's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Red, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushes Red and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Red asks.

Bang!

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda Goodwitch scolded.

"They started it!" Red yelled.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home… With a pat on the back… And a slap on the wrist!" She slaps the table, causing Red to flinch and hold her hand. "But… There is someone here who would like to meet you" She sighs. A man that Red recognized as Professor Ozpin of Beacon came in with milk and cookies. He put them down and leaned close to Red's face.

"Ruby Rose… You… Have silver eyes" He says.

"Uhh"

"So! Where did you learn how to do this?" Ozpin asks her, holding up a video of her fighting the henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby responds.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asks with doubt in his voice.

"Well… One teacher in particular." She says.

"I see." He then puts the cookies on the table. Ruby reluctantly grabs one cookie and devoured it. Seeing that it was okay, she eats all the cookies like a vacuum. OF COOKIES! Ahem.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe user of that skill. A dusty, old crow…"

"Daz I Unkle~" Ruby looked embarrassed, then swallowed the cookies. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing!" (Heh. Crows. Wings. I'm just going to stay quiet now…) "And now I'm all like 'Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!'" Ruby adorably makes karate poses.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said, placing his mug down. He leans in closer to Ruby's face, while sitting on a chair below the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asks. Ruby gets serious.

"Well… I want to be a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asks. (A durr…)

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She starts talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby ranted. Ozpin's eyes went wide for a second, then they went normal.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon." She answered.

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you" Ruby nodded.

"Do you want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything" Ruby says, getting happy. Ozpin looks at Glynda, who just gives a dissiproving 'Hmmp' and he turns back to Ruby.

"Well… Okay." Ozpin says. Ruby smiles, wide eyed and happy.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang Xiao Long says while hugging Ruby.

"Pwease stahp" Ruby groans, her back getting crushed.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang excitedly said, letting Ruby out of her mama bear hugs. She gasps for air then talks back.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon will think that you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be 'The Bee's Knees', okay? I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… It's just… That I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything" Ruby moans. Yang put her arm around Ruby, trying to comfort her.

"But you are special" The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

"Who's that?" Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She answers as if she heard the blonde.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The Glynda-gram said.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all" Ruby says in awe of the view. That they just now saw. On a ship that has glass. And they were on the glass area. ARRRRGGG- *Ahem*

"Beacons our home now" Yang says to Ruby. They hear someone vomiting. "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang says, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder who we'll meet next!" Ruby asks.

"Ugh. I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'" Yang responds.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

 **Holy crap. These episodes are long in story format! 7 pages! Well, I think I have decided what my story schedule will be. The RWBY episodes on weekdays, and 'A Second Chance at Life' On Friday and the weekends. So on Friday, expect one upload from this and one upload from 'A Second Chance At Life'.**


	2. The Shining Beacon Pt 1

The bullhead lands at Beacon, and as soon as the doors open, a blonde boy vomits into a trash can after leaving the bullhead. "Wow…" Ruby and Yang say.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby goes wide eyes as she sees everyone's weapons, and gets so happy she turns into a chibi version of herself.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She starts floating towards the weapons, but Yang grabs her by her chibi cloak and brings her back to reality. "Ow! Oww!" She complains.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang says. Ruby gets offended and nearly scoffs.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby says, going starry eyed.

"Well, why can't you just swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby grabs her weapon, then starts stradling it. (Shouldn't someone should make a Ruby X Crescent Rose FF. Just me? Okay…) "Oh course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! It's just that I like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people… but better." Ruby says in a normal socially awkward way.

Yang then pulls Ruby's hood over her head. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to make some friends of your own?" Yang asks.

Ruby takes off her hood, and looks at Yang. "But… Why would I need friends when I have you?" She asks.

"Well…" A group of people surround Yang, then they dash off. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up! 'Kay, see you, bye!" Yang says extremely fast while running off. The commotion made Ruby start to spin and get dizzy.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She asks no one. "I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby then falls onto the ground… Right onto a white girls luggage.

"What are you doing?" She asks/yells at Ruby. Ruby then gets up on her hands.

"Uhh… Sorry." She apologizes.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" She asks.

"Uhh…" Ruby picks up a dust vial and hands it to the girl.

"Give me that!" She snaches the vial from her hands. "This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uhhh…"

"What are you, brain dead?!" She holds out a red dust vial and shows it to Ruby. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" She screams.

"I know…" Ruby says as she starts breathing in dust, and starts coughing.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She yells.

Ruby had breathed in too much Dust and felt a sneeze coming in. "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh-Choo!" She sneezed igniting the Dust in the air causing a explosion. The ground was black and covered in soot, just like the two who caused it.

"Arrg! Unbelievable! This was exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She screams.

"I am really really sorry!" Ruby apologizes.

"Ugh! You complete Dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you too young to be attending Beacon?!" She yells.

"W-Well… I"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said back.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl with a black bow said.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss says.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How Dare You- The nerve of… Ugh!" Weiss then storms off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So, what's…" Ruby sees the bow girl walking away. She then collapsed onto the floor. "Welcome to Beacon…" She moans.

She then sees a shadow go over her. "Hi, I'm Jaune" The kid says as he gives her a hand up.

"Aren't you the guy who was vomiting on the ship?" She asks, giggling.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a very common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry, 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you 'Crater Face'?" He retorted.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She said.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls off the tongue, Ladies love it!" He greeted. (Am I the only one who broke down laughing when he said, 'Rolls off the tongue' because his vomit rolled off his tongue? I'll just shut up now…)

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will! Well, I hope they will… My mom always says that… Nevermind." Jaune said losing his false confidence. Ruby giggles.

"So… I got this thing" She says, pulling out Crescent Rose, trying to break the awkward silence. Jaune jumps back in fear.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She says.

"A-Wha?"

"It's also a gun." She says with a smile as she cocks the bolt.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So, what've you got?" She asks.

"Oh- I got this sword." He says, pulling out his sword from his scabbard.

"Ohhhhh"

"Yeah, I've got this shield too!" He then pulls out his scabbard, which turns into a kite shield.

"So, what do they do?" She asks, touching the shield. It starts turning back into a shield, and Jaune had problems grabbing it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… Put it away." He says.

"But… Wouldn't it weigh the same?" She asks.

"Yeah it does…" He said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, soooo… I guess I did go a bit overboard when designing it."

"Wait! You made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." She laughs, then sees Jaune's expression. "Well, I like it, not that many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah… The classics…"

"So, why did you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not. My mom always says that strangers are just people that you haven't met yet!"

"Hmm. Where are we going?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory. Maybe a food court. Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is uhh… Is that a 'no'?" He asks.

"That's a 'no'" Ruby says while laughing.

 **Sorry for the late upload. I had a strings concert at school, and when I got home, this was the first thing I did.**


	3. The Shining Beacon pt 2

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby heard Yang say. She then turned to Jaune.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" She said to Jaune before she ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Ah great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asked himself. Little did he know that a certain redhead was staring at him. Creepy. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Well, she was the one who lead the relationship. Nevermind that. Back on topic…

Ruby ran up to Yang, then crossed her arms. "How's your first day going, little sister?" She asked. Ruby gained a violent look on her face.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" She asked.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" She asked. Well, if there was enough burn dust, maybe it would be a meltdown, but then the series would not be big and I wouldn't be writing this.

"No, I literaly exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…" She thought.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffs, then you see Weiss sneaking up behind her. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She said quickly.

"You!" Weiss yelled. Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" She moaned.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She yelled.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang commented in awe. (Yes, they do say 'God' in the show. From now on, I'm not going to do 'Oum' as I doubt that Monty would want for people to make stories in which everyone praised him as a god. Just saying.)

"It was an accident!" She then got off of Yang's arms. "It was an accident!" She said to Weiss. Weiss then put a pamplet that said, 'DUST for dummies and other inadequate individuals.' "What's that?" She asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss said, her voice getting faster and more high pitched by the second.

"Uhh…"

"Do you want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked, unsure about if she wanted to or not.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said, holding out the pamphlet for Ruby to take

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, great idea sis! Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby greeted.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. (I wonder what Pyrrha did when she heard that… *Grips spear and gets ready to throw*)

"Wow, really?" Ruby said, hopefully, the sarcasm going over her head.

"No" (*Loosens grip on spear a bit, but still ready to throw*)

"Ahem." Everyone looks over to the headmaster. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The platinum blonde huntress said.

"He seemed kind of… Off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there…" Ruby said.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune told Weiss, popping into her view. (*Pyrrha throws her spear, but the trio went out of the way before it hit. "I will be her friend, then kill her whilst she sleeps."*

"It's like one big slumber party!" Yang proclaimed.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said, not even looking up.

"I know I do~" Yang purred. She then notices Jaune in a onesie, and looks away, unattracted. "What's that?" She asked Ruby.

"Oh, just a letter to all my friends at Signal. I promised them that I would tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She said, still writing.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Yang teased before receiving a pillow to her face via Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here." She retorted.

"What about Jaune? He's… Nice? There you go! Plus one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" She moped.

"There's no thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang is then hit in the face again by a pillow that looks like a dog face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me: you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet!" She said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

Ruby looks over and sees the girl with the black bow from earlier. "That girl…"

"You've met her?" Yang asks.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said before grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her over to the girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked as she was dragged.

"Hello~ I believe you two may know each other." Yang asked.

"Aren't you… That girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh. Yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater-... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay…" 

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whisper-yelled back.

"So… What's your name?" Yang asks.

"Blake"

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow! It goes great with your… Pajamas!" Yang said, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Right…"

"Nice night. Don't you think?" Yang asks.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" (Ninja's of love? That's 'lovely') "That I will continue to read." She said, hinting at them leaving. They stay. "As soon as you leave!" She said.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby. Blake got ready to read her book, as they were about to leave, but Ruby happened.

"What's it about?" Ruby asks Blake.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said. (Dammit Blake! That's not a name!)

"Oh, yeah… That's lovely!" Yang interjected.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live a happily ever after?" Blake asks.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" She said confidently.

"That's… very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She said. (Yeah, there's taxes and debt… *Sigh*)

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!" She finishes.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang says before hugging Ruby.

"Cut it out!" Ruby demands, then attacks Yang, making them go into a dust ball of fighting.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake was cut off by a certain heiress of a dust company.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss yelled at the same time.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're on my side?" Weiss asked.

"I was always on your side!" She yelled back.

"What's your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health!" She retorted.


	4. The First Step Pt 1

**Hiya everyone! I know that I said I won't do any of these A/N's, but I have to tell you guys something. Well, a few things. First, I won't be uploading my chapters nearly as fast as before, as I just recently got RWBY Grimm Eclipse. If anyone else has it and wants to be friends, my name is 'Shade_Darkrim'. Yes, I know, he's from my other story, but I guess people started taking 'Sarinman' and now I have to do 'sarinman 1' for a name, which I won't do. If you want to be friends on Steam, there's my name. I got it and it's really good, and I want to play it more, so the story will only really be worked on for about 2 hours on the weekdays. Weekends, I probably won't upload or work on anything. Also, I challenge you guys to find 2 or more pieces of dialogue in this story that deviates from the cannon. If you find 2 or more, then you can tell me what they are and you can ask for one thing from me. That's it, let's go!**

"Wake up, lazy butt!" Nora says as she zips around Lie Ren. He groans. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She sings. Ren sighs again. He starts brushing his teeth in the bathroom, but Nora won't let up. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" She says. They are now in the area getting changed.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" She says awkwardly. Now they're eating breakfast. "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurps up the rest of her pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." She suggests. Now they're by the lockers, loading up their weapons.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asks. Ren finally gets ready to speak.

"Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise…" He says.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Nora. Let's go" Ren says, taking her along with him.

"Not 'Together Together'" Nora says, giggling. They walk away and the sisters see them go by.

"I wonder what they're so worked up about?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang says.

"Yep! No more 'awkward small talk' or 'Getting to know you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" Ruby says, stroking Crescent Rose. (Someone needs to link a Ruby X Crescent Rose FF… Don't judge.)

"Well, remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"*Groan* You sound just like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said, holding her hips in confidence. Best Quote Ever. Of All Time.

"But what about when we form team's?" Yang asked. Ruby gets nervous.

"Um, I don't know, I… I'll just be on your team or something…"

"Maybe you should try to be on somebody else's team?" Yang suggests. Ruby gets offended.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby says.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you… Break out of your shell." Yang covers up.

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-" Ruby was cut off.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune moaned. He passes Weiss and a red haired girl.

"So, Pyrrha, have you put any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure that everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said.

"Hmmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said.

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team together!" Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha agreed.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed. She then turned around and got into a evil pose, a storm cloud appearing over her head. ' _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_ She thought. But someone got in between them.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune flirted.

"You again?" Weiss asked him.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said. (*You are great… Great for me!*)

"Yeah yeah" Jaune said, pushing Pyrrha out of the way. (*:(*) "So. Weiss. I couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me the other day." He said. (Weiss X Jaune is for another FF, Jaune. Not the cannon)

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune said.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha started before being cut off by Jaune.

"Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune went to her. (*:)*)

Weiss separated the two. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted. (Am I the only one who thinks Pyrrha is like the stereotypical Canadian? No offense to everyone who is reading this in Canada. Just saying)

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said.

"Never heard of it"

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said, flailing her arms around.

"That's you? But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said as the Pumpkin Pete boxing went around her.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as the boxing crumbled around her.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not… Sorry…" He said depressed.

"Actually Jaune, I think you would be a great leader!" Pyrrha said, cheering up Jaune.

"D'oh, stop it" He said.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" He asked, still flirting with Weiss and getting close.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss asked. Jaune was then launched into the lockers by Pyrrha's spear.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said over the intercom.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha greeted before walking off.

"Likewise" Jaune said dejectedly.

Yang and Ruby walk up to Jaune and help him up. "Having some troubles there, lady killer?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start!" Yang said.

Ruby picked him up. "Come on Jaune. Let's go." She said before walking off with Jaune and Yang. 

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Ms. Goodwitch said.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby screams, her world falling apart around her.

"See? I told you-!" Nora said.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said.

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune says, raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" 

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy.""

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY!" He tries to say, but is launched off.

 **To everyone who hasn't noticed already, when ever I want to do something that is non-cannon, and won't actually have an impact, I will do this, (*Pyrrha throws her spear at Weiss, but they move before it hits*) It is just a little extra to the story instead of being a strictly cannon story. Nothing like that will do anything to the actual story though. Also, the next few chapters will take longer to come out, as I have to do the fight scenes, which I'm not good at, and I want it to look good.**


	5. The First Step Pt 2

We see a black bird, enjoying it's life just like any other day. It has had a long day looking for food for it's babies, but it has found some and it will be enough to survive the winter. Unfortunately for the bird, it's not a main character, and is killed by a 15 year old huntress-in-training named Ruby Rose. "Birdie no!" She screams as she falls from the sky. She shoots off a few shots to slow herself down, then catches the stick of a tree and gets down safely.

Weiss uses her glyphs to get down from the sky safely.

Yang uses her Ember Cecilia to boost her across the sky, cheering while she was doing so. "Woo-Hooo! Ally-oop!" She soars into the trees, then rolls on the ground and starts running with a small "Nailed it!"

Pyrrha lands on a tree with ease, then pins Jaune with her spear. "Thank you!" He yells.

"I'm sorry!" She yells back, waving her arms.

Once Ruby lands she starts running. She then starts thinking about her potential partners. ' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang! (internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people) Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! (shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…'_ She then slows to a stop, as she sees the bane of her existence. White Snow. Snow White. Snow Weiss. Schnee Weiss. Weiss Schnee. Prissy Heiress. **HER!** Among many other names. Weiss. Weiss sees Ruby, and turns around, not wanting to be her partner.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asks her. "We were supposed to be teammates…" She moped. Weiss went back into the bushes and when she left them, she saw Jaune struggling to get the spear out of the tree and get himself down.

"Come on come on! Stupid!" He struggles to get it out. He sees Weiss and gives an embarrassed laugh. Weiss turns around and goes back to Ruby, dragging her by her cloak.

"By no means does this make us friends" Weiss clarified to Ruby.

"You came back!" Ruby said, overjoyed. Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" He asks her.

"Jaune? Do you… Have any spots left in your team?" Pyrrha says from below him.

Jaune crosses his arms and looks at her. "Very funny." He eventually gives a smile to her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks Weiss as they walk through the forest.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" A smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her "What the...?" Schnee asks.( **Eh? Eh? You get it? Eh? Eh? She, Schnee? Eh? sorry…** )

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby tells her.

Weiss looks back, slightly amazed. "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!'" Ruby tells her.

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss calls out to Ruby, "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Silence, save more noises "Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her "Ruby...?"

We look around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ruby!" She yells out.

Rawr.

 **Okay, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get this out according to the schedule. I kept on putting this off because of my other story. Sorry to everyone who likes this story, but 'Second Chance at Life (Revised)' Takes priority. It is more popular and more people have read it. This story only has 70 views. I should be able to take a small break from the other story, as I just finished the 'Missing Aura' arc. I'm not saying that this will come out as fast or faster than the other story, but I will work on it more. Also, this is how long this episode is. The actual episode was 4:33 all in all. A very short chapter/episode. These next few chapters will be pretty short, as the episodes are also. The next one is about 7 minutes. Enough talk, if you find dialogue that is different from the show, tell me. If you find more than 3, then tell me and I will do one thing that you want me to do. (Only make it on my stories though) Bye!**


End file.
